Lonely Hearts
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Cloudy has lived alone his whole life. Amberlight has been raised in the Clans. When he is suddenly forced to become a warrior against his will, can he change? Or will he be the one to make her change and join his world? One-shot. *For ImagineClan's "Fish Out of Water" Challenge.


"Find your own hunting grounds!" Cloudy spat, giving the tom a final chase. He stopped as he reached the borders of his small territory. He watched, seething, as his opponent vanished from sight. Cloudy let out a hiss. _I always have to fight!_ _No one ever lets me be!_ He turned, his tail whisking behind him, as he began his trek back to the den.

Cloudy didn't keep too much territory for himself. He gave himself a perimeter and stayed until he was ready to be on the move again. He could never be in one place too long. The small meadow he had now was his finest home yet. He had the scenery, the openness. Cloudy couldn't _stand_ being in a forest anymore. But he knew that sooner or later he'd be sick of his meadow and move again.

A movement in the forest caught his eye. _Did that rogue not get enough of me?_ Cloudy bristled, his pale gray fur fluffing out. He saw two gleaming amber eyes. Cloudy strictly recalled the rogue having yellow eyes, the menacing color giving him a face only a mother could love. He looked for only a moment longer before breaking into a run toward it. Cloudy's wounds still stung, but he had the strength and the audacity to pursue his intruder. The eyes showed Cloudy that the cat was _very close_ to the perimeter.

In a flash, those amber eyes were gone, like thin air. Cloudy, still suspicious, kept running to the forest. As he entered the shade of the oak that towered above him, Cloudy was reminded of those stories that got passed around. While Cloudy kept no company, he seldom spoke with his good friend Quill. He talked of the forest cats and their wild ways of grouping. There were four main groups, but Cloudy couldn't quite remember. He just knew he couldn't _stand_ being around so many cats. There was a reason he traveled solo.

As Cloudy ventured further into the forest, he suddenly passed a scent-line with such a great stench that he leaped back a few steps. He wriggled his nose, disgusted that his fur would now carry that slight aroma until his own overrode it. Cloudy gave up his exploration and turned on tail back to his den.

His tail-tip twitched as he kept a keen eye on the forest about him. Just because Cloudy was tired didn't mean he was ready to give into it just yet. He walked stealthily away from the forest, ready to put those strange eyes behind him. It was bad enough the rogue had been a skilled fighter, leaving scars that Cloudy might carry forever.

Cloudy saw his abandoned badger set ahead and was glad to scent it untouched. He'd worked hard to camouflage it, using stones and loose shrubs to keep it hidden. He'd done this ever since a queen and her kits had once taken over his den when he was out hunting. When he'd returned, she and her two kits were slumbering. He didn't have the heart to rouse her and make the family move elsewhere. It was a good place for her, under the gnarled roots of an oak. The pit made for nice shelter and was large enough for three. But that'd also meant _he_ had to move.

He sighed, sitting down to inspect his wounds. He knew little of treating, but it was enough to get by. Quill had told him about cobwebs for bleeding and horsetail for infections. Cloudy had made a small collection just yesterday. His shoulder felt the most pain, with blood oozing a bright crimson. His belly had gotten scratched, but it wasn't bleeding.

Cloudy made his way over to the badger set, lumbering over there as if he were one himself. He grew bored at times by himself, but he managed. Sometimes—_after_ he had eaten—he'd tromp around and scare prey, pretending they were intruders. It was his favorite passing-time technique. It wasn't a very wise thing to do, but he was always moving so it wasn't like it hurt anything.

As he treated his wounds, Cloudy made little plans for tomorrow to check again for that mysterious cat. He'd work on hiding the badger set even more and stock up even more on the horsetail. Cloudy climbed in the den, worn down by the fight. He curled up on his soft nest and slept.

~.~

Cloudy was woken without warning. Light hadn't even reached his den before there was an alarming caterwaul just outside the badger set. He bristled, his ears pricked for the words of his intruders.

"I saw him yesterday," a she-cat was saying. "He's a fighter. He'd make an excellent asset for our Clan."

Cloudy's mind went back to the amber eyes. He twitched his whiskers, seething in anger. Yet again he'd have to fight for his home! The meadow made for nice hunting grounds, but if this kept up, he was going to leave before the sun set!

"Let's wake him up!" a tom growled. "We'll let Whiskerstar decide if he should stay or not."

He let out a hiss as the tom moved the stones in place before the badger set. The den was not large enough for the both of them, so when the tom entered, he was just about nose-to-nose with Cloudy.

Cloudy didn't have room to lunge at him, so he brought a powerful paw forward and smacked his nose. He let out his most fierce growl, baring his teeth. "Get out of my home!" he roared, pushing the tom out with such force despite the tom's larger mass. Cloudy headed out after the tom, needing much more room to fight.

"Easy there!" the she-cat with amber eyes called, watching unsympathetically as the larger tom lunged at him. Cloudy snarled, wanting nothing more than to claw those so perfect eyes out. Cloudy had never been one to prefer violence, but these cats were invading his home! She had spied on him! She had led this unfairly matched tom here!

Cloudy was grateful the adrenaline finally kicked in, as he had the strength to push off the tom. He leaped up and ran, as fast as he could, toward the forest. The shadows of predawn still lingered among the trees, but that only further assured Cloudy that he could hide better. He heard the large tom lumbering behind him, but Cloudy was much faster. His long strides carried him into the shelter of the forest quickly.

It wasn't long before he crossed the foul scent-line. Cloudy couldn't bring himself to care, as the stench passed like a new-leaf breeze. Cloudy had no idea where he was running to. He hadn't crossed this forest to reach the meadow, so this was uncharted territory for him. He had the eerie feeling that he wasn't alone, save the lumbering pawsteps behind him.

The group of cats was so unexpected, Cloudy rammed right into a small she-cat. He took her out so fast; he didn't have time to register all that was going on. Unfriendly claws reopened his shoulder wound and fangs sank into his flank. He yowled, his voice so hurt and raged. It wasn't until he stopped fighting and closed his eyes that everything ceased.

~.~

"Stormcloud! Stormcloud! Stormcloud!" they chanted. He didn't know why they called him such a strange name. Everything was so foreign to him. It felt like he was awaking from a foggy dream. They'd hustled him and bustled him, shoving all their names on his shoulders. They spoke of strict laws and were quick to assure him that Whiskerstar had the ultimate power. They told him of traditions and how things worked. They already deemed him a 'warrior' because they thought he fought well, whatever that meant.

Cloudy's head was spinning. He could barely walk straight, it was so overwhelming. All he knew was that there were too many cats. If he had wanted to live with a group of cats, he'd have stayed in his birthplace, back with Quill's friends. But he never stayed long in one place. Cloudy was long tired of this one.

_ThunderClan_ was what they called this place. They told him it was his home now, that he should feel free to make friends. When everyone gave him the evil eye, it was hard to even begin. Cloudy couldn't even fathom trying to decipher one 'Clanmate' from another. They were a mesh of furs, the browns, grays, whites, and blacks all too similar. Only Whiskerstar's pelt was golden and Cloudy remembered him as the Lion. The Lion looked down at him with uncertain eyes, calculating. Cloudy hadn't made a friend of _him_.

"You look as if you are being tortured," the amber-eyed she-cat meowed, pressing her nose to his newly patched up shoulder. The 'medicine cat', as they called him, was in charge of healing everyone. But Cloudy hadn't been thinking properly when they presented him to the wiry old tomcat.

Cloudy brushed her off, curling his lip. "This _is_ torture! I don't belong here and I never will. This place is for mouse-tails and cats that can't feed _or_ protect themselves. I am neither of those things. You can't possibly expect me to like it here." He wriggled his nose. "And you _reek!"_

"My name is Amberlight," the she-cat told him, brushing his words off as if he hadn't spoken. "I know how it is, coming from the outside. My mother was a born kittypet. But luckily, my father brought me here."

_Why Amber - light? Amber is just fine by me!_ Cloudy ignored her, stalking away toward the gorse tunnel that had led him here, in this 'camp'. They couldn't keep him forever. They couldn't. Somewhere in the seamless ties of ThunderClan, he'd find a break. He'd find it and slip out and they would continue on with their lives as if he hadn't been here. Cloudy was approached by that burly tom that had roused him. Cloudy growled, ready to use his agility against the other tom's strength. Cloudy was the cleverer of the two, much more cunning.

"I don't want to talk," the burly tom murmured, his voice just as scratchy and deep as it had been this morning. "I'm just sorry."

"I don't want your pity!" Cloudy roared, well aware of the scene he was causing. The Lion instantly leaped down from his rock, prowling toward him. Cloudy bared his teeth. Just because he was outnumbered, doesn't mean he was outwitted. _ThunderClan_ was nothing more than a bunch of mouse-tails! "You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're massively outnumbered, Stormcloud," the Lion meowed, his glaring amber eyes full of menace. It was clear that Amberlight was his daughter, sharing those stainless eyes.

"I never _asked_ to join your Clan!"

The Lion flicked his tail dismissively. "You're a warrior now."

_As if that means anything to me! _He hadn't grown up in the 'Clans'! That mere title meant _nothing_. "I have a family," he bluffed. "They will be upset if I don't return in a few days!"

Cloudy was sure he had _all_ the eyes of ThunderClan staring at him. They weren't the menacing looks he'd gotten before, but sad. Cloudy had an eerie feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Amberlight told me that you lived alone," the Lion hissed. "We have had our eyes on you, ever since you moved next door. Now that you've proven how much prey is there, it can be put to some use. ThunderClan will claim it. You're the prize here. Thanks to you, ThunderClan can be the first to make their stake."

The cats of ThunderClan let out a cacophony of caterwauls, all cheering proudly and loud. Cloudy flattened his ears. There was a reason he traveled solo.

~.~

A lot can happen in a half-moon. That was the time he'd been lived in ThunderClan, the wiry time that kept pricking at his skin. Amberlight was convinced that he was enjoying his time, not plotting escape under a careful mask. She was unmistakably in love with him. The chattering starling she was, Cloudy was one for silence. He _never_ got a moment alone anymore. It was usually Amberlight at his side, persisting with questions and talking about her past, present, and future. She shared things that one would only tell a close friend, but spoke so openly to him. Not that Cloudy paid her any mind; he had to learn how he was going to leave.

A lot can happen in a half-moon. He'd learned that tonight that because of the full moon that the four Clans would gather and express news. This really meant that many of the strong, muscled warriors would be absent. Cloudy also discovered he wouldn't be forced to go because he was too new. _Maybe next moon,_ they'd told him. As if they ever thought that would happen!

"Let us leave," the Lion announced, signaling with his tail for the designated warriors, apprentices, and elders to follow him out. His golden pelt vanished through the gorse tunnel and Cloudy let out a sigh of relief. That was one less cat he'd have to deal with tonight. He watched as his 'Clanmates' disappeared for what would be the last time. There would be no tomorrow.

"What are you thinking?" Amberlight asked, titling her head quizzically. She was always asking him this question as if she wanted to be a mind-reader. Cloudy never gave her a straight answer. He most always brushed it off by returning the question and she'd start on her rant of what was going through that thick head of hers.

Tonight, however, she wasn't satisfied.

"Do you still think its torture?" she whispered, her persistent amber eyes looking deep into his blue.

Cloudy lowered his gaze. "I can't live here," he hissed, backing away. "This is no _home_! It is a mere sanctuary for poor lost kittypets, but not loners like me!"

Amberlight reached out a paw and swatted his face with an unsheathed claw. "How dare you insult my bloodline! I may not be Clan-born, but that gives you no right to relate me to my mother! She is the kittypet! Not me!"

Cloudy took another step back, feeling blood on his nose. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "Forgive me."

"I already have," Amberlight murmured, her eyes filled with apology. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have swatted you. It was wrong of me. I guess Whiskerstar's side shines through."

"Leave with me." Cloudy spoke so softly he could barely hear his own words—or stop them, for that matter. He was just blowing his plan! _What a mouse-brain!_

There was a moment of breathless silence. In the smallest voice, Amberlight replied: "Yes."

* * *

~EPILOGUE~

Cloudy learned in that half-moon what desperation can do. He found it can drive a cat to do dangerous things, including threaten one's wellbeing. _Amber_, as she was now called, was the cause of his kidnapping. Her father hadn't treated her right in ThunderClan. She wasn't respected and had no one to turn to. So when Cloudy turned up in the meadow next to the territory, she found herself falling for him from afar. Amber had seen how bravely he fought for his home and thought he'd be a great warrior for ThunderClan. But things weren't always so easy.

Cloudy has learned to forgive. He doesn't hold Amber's desperation against her anymore. He knows how to trust now. He is still learning loyalty, but he's found that he wasn't the only one who is the fish out of water. Amber was brought to the Clans by her father, Cloudy was brought to the Clans by Amber, and Amber was brought to Cloudy's family by Cloudy himself. They were a family now. They lived in a beautiful meadow now, so far away from the Clans and Twolegs that Cloudy didn't have to fight anymore.

"I love you," he whispered, giving her a lick between the ears. He'd never felt so sure of one thing before.

Amber returned his gesture. "I love you, too . . .But remember: it was me who loved you first."


End file.
